Portable electronic devices, for example, cellular or satellite telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, electronic book readers, and the like, are fast becoming prevalent in everyday life. With the advent of data download facility on portable electronic devices these devices have also become a source of entertainment along with being a communication means. Typically the portable electronic devices download data, such as mobile apps, videos, games, etc., from data servers.
The increase in the number of portable electronic devices and the desirability of these services over the years has increased the load on the data servers, which is undesirable. Further the data servers can only transfer data to devices that are connected to the data server. Therefore, in the existing system a device not connected to a data server cannot download data from the data server, which is also undesirable.